Twilight: in a different sense
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: What would have happened if Alice had cheated on Jasper before twilight? would bella still have fallen for Edward? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been rereading and my Spelling and grammer made me cringe it was painful to read so I edited it .**

I got out of my nice warm truck to go in the office, ''hi'' said the lady ''are you Isabella swan?''

'' Bella'' I said.

'' Okay Bella'' she said,'' Here's your class table and have a nice class!''

I drove up to the door and went inside. Got ready for my first day of forks high school. I walked in to class my first class Trig and Saw very good Looking boy he could have been in collage not high school but he was holding hand with a girl under his desk so no. I sighed and listened to our Trig teacher talk. And thinking about my mom. and rembering her wedding.

_Flashback_

_she walked down over to Phil I watched her. I was her maid of honor and Watched her cry how was it this first marriage had not worked and she thought this one would? I sighed and Waited till the wedding ended and kissed mom and watched them go away on her honey moon._

''BELLA SWAN''_ my teacher yelled. Oops yes? I said. Snapping back to our world.

As I walked in to biology class I saw HIM and the only free seat was next to him, he looked anything but friendly. He Tensed up when I sat down. I could feel myself getting Nervous.

I let my hair fall beside me making a was between us, I could feel him staring at me. Then he jumped up right before the bell rang. And left. I held back tears as I walked out I cry when I'm mad or sad or embarrassed. '' did you poke Jasper hale with a pencil or what?'' Asked a boy mike who had been following me around all day. ''He usually looks like he's in pain but not like his pissed out his mind.'' He explained.

Lunch was okay a girl from I sat with mike and his friends. A girl Jessica from trig whispered my ear. ''Jasper hale is staring at you.'' She said, I looked over at him he gave me another scowl I blushed then looked away, ''stop staring at him! ''I said. She giggled then looked away.

''He's totally gorgeous that's pretty obvious but apparently no one here is good enough for him. Except that little one Alice see her?''

''Yes '' I replied.

'' but she's cheated on him with''_ just then the bell rang. ''Time for gym'' I muttered.

''I wonder in who was that boy in trig class?'' I said To Jessica.

''oh Edward Cullen''. She said,'' He has a sister Alice and a brothers Jasper and Emmett and a sister Rosalie. Jasper was the one who was staring at you!''

'' har har har'' I said, ''I would Totally date Edward . only he has a girlfriend! ''She said sadly. I sighed my crush on him faded.

The next day he wasn't at school at all the day after that too. But on the third day, I slid in to my seat. And sat down. ''hi'' he said. Causing me to Jump He was talking to me? ''Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last Monday I'm Japer hale. Your Bella right?'' He asked.

'' Yup'' I said.

''So do you like the rain?'' he asked. I was still trying to get it thru my head that we were talking.

''No I said, I'm for Arizona. ''

''So why may I ask did you move to the rainiest place on the planet?'' He looked Amused. That irked me a little.

''My mom got remarried ''I said.

'' And you don't like the guy'' he said. ( It wasn't a question).

'' No ''I said, ''Phil's really nice. He travels a lot and it made my mom sad staying home with me all the time. So I moved in with my dad.''

'' That's not really fair'' he said. I shrugged.

Just then Mr. Barnner said '' okay guys let's start'' then we looked away each other that was the first night I dreamed of Jasper hale. He was in my room looking at me watching me sleep. I woke up and swore I saw him disappear right before my eyes. The only thing that lingered in my mind who had Alice cheated on jasper with? THEN I knew I had seen him before holding her hand and kissing her. Now if only I Remembered his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the plot

A/N hi sorry I haven't posted any thing for a while um im going to Mexico for ten days tomorrow so I will not be posting for a lest two weeks after this.

Chapter two: Bella

The Cullen's secret

I got out of bed the next morning and got ready for school and by nine I was in the hall, Waiting for jasper to show up not that he and I were friends or anything I mean the kid had MAJOR mood swings, I was just hoping to have a sighting before biology. Then jasper walked down the hall and gave me a slight nod then kept walking. Okay so he liked me today, I sat with my friends at lunch and then I had biology with jasper next, I sat down then as usual jasper was already there.'' Hay lab partner'' he said.

'' Hi'' I replied. THEN he slid his chair as far from me as possible. Then he worked and we talked he never slid any closer to me, he was kind and friendly as long as I didn't move in to his bubble. Then the bell rang and he said, ''see you at lunch maybe? ''

''Yup'' I replied

''Good'' he said then he waved and left I left feeling confused.

That afternoon I was standing watching Jasper he was by his car and talking to his family,'' they don't really talk to anyone else'' said mike, '' they kinda keep to themselves''.

''Loners'' I said and he nodded.

Then I seemed like a split second, and I The truck Was barrelling toward me I froze not able to move at all. Then Jasper Cullen was there and pushed the truck away with his hand. Then he was gone so fast it was impossible. ''SOMEBODY CALL 911!'' Edward called from across the lot.

'' No I'm honestly Fine'' I said. But the ambulance was already there and I was taken to the hospital.

I sat at the Emergency Room when the Dr Entered ''Hi Bella'' He said, ''I'm Dr Cullen.'' So this was Dr Cullen he was really young as well. He shined A light in my eyes and did a few things to make sure I was ok. '' Well Bella seems like gave everybody quite a scare but you seem fine'' He said.

'' I was so Lucky your son'' was there I said.

'' He was so fast that I didn't know he came till he was gone.'' Dr Cullen Nodded and seems a bit in a hurry and went out in to the Hallway and Jumped out and went to tell Charlie I was alright.

I saw them in the hall all of them then said to jasper,'' Can talk to you?'' He scowled.

'' Sure'' he said. Taking me off to the side.

''You need to explain to me what that was back at school!''

''I saved your life he said I don't owe you anything!'' he argued

''But you were there then you were gone!''

'' So?'' He said.

'' So I said no human moves THAT fast.'' I pointed out. ''

''Bella you bumped your head you don't know what you're talking about'' he said,'' Plus I was right beside you.''

'' No you weren't'' I said.

'' Yes I was'' he said back then he stormed out.

I knew jasper and his family Had some strange Super powers. that's, why I cornered Edward after English class. ''Look your brother wasn't telling me the truth yesterday. So I need you to.''

'' Bella,'' He said. ''Jasper was telling you the holy truth.''

''Edward'' I said,'' I'm not stupid I figure things out!''

'' Like what ?'' He asked.

'' like your dirty little secret that you've been keeping from you entire family! The secret that would tear you all apart. That you betray your own brother. That YOU kissed Alice when she was with jasper!''

He gasped nervously. '' Come here he said Pulling me off to the side.

A/N well that's it um I wont be post for awhile but I will and jasper and Edwards powers are staying the same. Also does that me Edward shouls be able to read bellas mind? I posting Edwards p.o.v next!


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight: In A Different sense

Chapter five: Alice

**A/N**

**Hi Everyone! heres chapter five shout out to team-non canon for all her reviews you were my first! this ones for you!**

THAT BELLA SWAN MAKES ME MAD! my boyfriend Edward yelled as he walked in to the house.

Nice to see you to, i commented. sorry, he said hi honey he kissed me. can i finish my rant now? he asked.

Go ahead, i said. Well, he said she has the nerve to threten to tell about Us, he grumbled. NO she cannot! i said.

Well if she was planning to you would have seen it Eward made a good point there, okay i said we are safe for now.

We kissed. Just after that thank god jasper walked in. I didnt tell her, he admitted. Well what did you tell her? Edward asked.

I_ kinda asked her out. he said I invited her over. WHAT THE HELL JASPER? roared Edward. We talked he said. I was going to tell her

but i just couldnt he said. I sighed. Jasper well did you forget about your lack of contorol? what could happed in under 30 seconds?

no, he admited. Jasper! Edwared sighed. What? i needed to ask her something! he pointed out.

Well... I said now. OHHHH rosealies not gonna like this said Edwared Please dont remined me! jasper wined.

** THE NEXT DAY.**

So rose DID have a fit when we told them about Bella comeing over carlile was agreable as always. and Esme was overjoyed Jasper had found someone.

No one was even aware of the fact Jasper had a AMAZEING lack of control.

Carlise and Esme made cook in the kitchen for the first time. IM home Jaspers voice called. Edward and i Looked at each other nervosly.


	4. Chapter 4

**discamer: i do not own any thing**

chapter four

Jaspers decision

I gasped how the hell had Bella swan figured it out? I mean if she can figure it out so can other people. So? She said talk,''.

Bella I'm no going to lie to you, I said, Your right, BUT you CANT TELL ANY ONE. Promise me that Bella I begged,

Tell me the truth first; she said.

Bella…. There is nothing to tell you,

Jasper to tell you everything,

Then no deal, she said. Bella, I said.

She Scowled at me and went charging out. This isn't over Cullen she snapped , you better be careful I don't let your little secret slip!, I can't read her mind. She the only one I wonder why? It bothered me as I left school. Alice got in to my car and we drove home together.

I saw it she said, I wasn't surprised at all she can see the future.

She was planning it for a while,

Jasper I think at some point might tell her the truth, about us I mean she said.

Maybe Bella is the one for Jazz, Said Alice.

We pulled in to our house I gave Alice a kiss and we went in to our house to pretend to be brother and sister. We walked in the door and were greeted by our family. She's figuring it out, I told my dad Carlisle.

No, said Esme. Yes Said Alice. She can't find out about us said Rosalie.

She's going to say a voice Jasper? Said Alice,

I'm telling her, he said. Jasper no! Said Emmett,

She deserves to know the truth, jasper said.

Jasper just yesterday you refused to tell her anything! Said Alice.

Jasper if you tell her you put us in danger as well as her, said Rosalie

She won't tell anyone I'll make her swear he said stubbornly. Jasper NO! , said Rosalie. It'll mess everything up! Rose, he said my mind is made up.

We all looked at each other knowing Jasper was about to make a huge mistake.

The next day at school Bella approached me. Jasper wants to talk to me after school. So you want to maybe tell me what's going on? Bella whatever he tells you need to swear you wont tell. Please? She looked me in the I can only keep one of you lies Edward so with one will be? She asked.

**so thats it again in sorry about the spelling and grammer this im doing my own typeing from now after all this is 100 pecent mine**


	5. Authors note!

Authors note

I have read reviews on my spelling and bad grammar. And I am sorry about that and will edit more often truth be told I write the finale copy on paper and my sister types in on fan fiction cuz I hate typing. She is twelve so I will type this on my own so there are no more spelling or grammar mistakes thanks

_ Erica.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Bella

Dinner

**A/N hi team non canon my new beta: this chapter I used spell checkyou can beta the next chapter ok cause I will be using word pad**.

I could feel jaspers nerves above my own as he drove to his house, I mean of course I was nervous of the thought but surprisingly When I was around jasper I felt calm and under control. It's like he has this power over me to make me feel calm around him. Like mind control or something wired, I feel so calm around you even when I'm nervous before hand and I don't know why I spoke up. I have that effect on people he rippled coyly. Is there a reason you want to tell me? I asked. Not really he replied. You're keeping something from me I said I know it I can tell. Bella he said what if I'm not the good guy what if I'm the bad guy. Look I said doubtfully have you ever killed anyone? Not in way you think he muttered. She smiled Your lying I know you wouldn't a fly not on purpose he said not any more a least he said. You don't want to know about my past Bella he said. Ok he said we are here we went in to his house. I'm home he shouted. Come on he said. We went upstairs and found everyone in the kitchen, Bella this is Esme and Carlisle. My mom and dad. And you know Edward and his…. Um he glanced at his family he had almost let the secret slip, Um Alice he finished. And Rosalie and Emmett. Bella we mad Italian for you she said. Oh that sounds good she said. I could hear jasper mutter something to Esme. Later Jasper took me up to his room no bed? I asked . Yeah we my family we don't sleep he replied. Never? I asked. Never had he said. Its part of what we are he said we are not human. That's all I'm giving you now he said. That's when he started leaning in on me I knew at this moment he was going to kiss me. Normally I would have pulled away. But again surprisingly I accepted it It was my first kiss. Probably not his but mine. What seemed like hours later he broke away from me and looked into my eyes. That was the moment I know I loved Jasper hale.

**Done shout out time! Kougas older woman this one was for you cause you asked for more . kay so I'm in Arizona so don't expect another date for awhile sorry. R&R Please.**


	7. Chapter 6

chapter seven: Jasper Bella and Jacob.

Danger.

Jaspers P.0.V

A/N: hay eveyone sorry about my lack of updates this is for all of you Team jacobs out there. so here we go. enjoy. ps I just bought braking dawn yay!

I couldnt beleive my carelessness. I was putting her in Danger Just by kissing her. I pulled away a little, What? she said. This isnt safe for you I said. Why? she asked. Im not the good guy i said. Your not the bad guy she told me. How do you know? I asked. Cause your telling me she explianed. Iv got to get you home I told her. okay lets go she said We drove in silance. Can we turn on the heat? she asked. we both reached for it at once. My hand brushed hers. She gasped, your so cold she said. I tightened my hands around the wheel. when we pulled up to her house I walked to the door with her. She turned to me wanna come in? she asked I dont think charlie is home. No I said makeing good choices for once i godda get home. I want you to think about staying away form me I told her. No she said. Bella Please? I Begged. I wont avoid you she said. Bella I said all I want for you is your safety. And all I want is you she said I love you. You cant love me I told her. I do she replied. There was no stoping her from loveing me as well as there was no stoping me from loving her. I love you to I wispered to her. Then for the second time we kissed. This time I let it go on for a while before i pulled away.

BELLAS P.O.V

He loves me back he dosent want to but he does. after he was gone I went to bed yet again I had a dream about him. only this time I know why cause we are in love. The next day. I was going down to La push with Mike and some others. I had Invited Jasper he said he had said no to my disapointment. I drove down to the school parking lot our meeting place. You came said Mike. I gave him A smile. Of corse Mike tried to seat the two of us together I managed to seat him by the window and Jess in the middle and me next to Jess. Mike could have been more graceful about It. we pulled up to the beach It was a sunny day I helped the others unload their bords . Angala and me stayed by the truck while the others surfed. Angala was shy didnt say much unlike Jessica. and also unlike Jess Angala didnt hound me about Jasper. I invited Jasper i atmitted . Cullen? she said. He said no though the cullens dont come here said a voice. I looked up and saw three boys of was femiler to me. Im jacob black he said. I belive we used to hang out together when we were kids he said. Oh I rember I repiled. When our dads would fish together. Then i realized he might know the Cullens. So I started flirting with him. So your what 17? I asked. I Just turned 15 he admitted. Do you wanna go for a walk? I asked. Sure he said Just as Mike happened to come up to shore. Lets go he said. I hoped I was about to find out about the cullens.

JACOBS P.O.V

She was Pretty and she seemed to like me but her boyfriend was shooting me hateful looks. not wanting to step on any toes i said, I dont think your boyfriend likes me. Who? she asked. I pointed to the blonde kid. oh no no no she said. hes my friend. Hay she said my dad bought your truck for me she said. really? I said. yes She said. Really? I totally rebuilt the moter I said. Really? She said blinking a lot. So what did that big guy me by the Cullens dont come here? she asked. You caught that huh? I asked. Its just and old scary story I said. Im really not sopose to tell you. I wont tell anyone she said. I told her the hole story. wow your good at that she said Iv go goose bumps. as we walked back to the beach every one was lodeing up. nice to see you again I said teaseing Mike a Little. bye she said. Then she was gone.

BELLAS P.O.V

Vampire I typeing In the words looking at the screen i realize the truth jasper hale was a vampire.

The we go shout out time.

shout out to: neverendingimagaination1210. thanx for reading at asking for more!

as always thank you to my beta. next Chapter will be In alices P.o.v


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Alice

She knows.

be nice this ones done on wordpad and with out a beta.

She knows I said. Edward and I were at home alone again.

What? said my boyfriends panicky voice.

He told her?

No shes gonna confront you at school tomorrow.

She cant tell anyone he riplied.

I know I said. I wraped my arms around him and kissed him. Then we

hurd the door open and people talking. We broke apart. It was Jasper and Bella,

Jasper had his arm around her. Bella and I are going out tonight he said.

Jasper I need To talk to you for a sec I said.

I love her was all he said. When we were out of earshot.

If you love her you will stay away from her I said.

I cant stay away from her anymore he said.

You could If you tried I pointed out.

No couldnt.

You could if you know what was best for her Jasper I said.

Shes human dont forget about your past.

Its all behind me now he said.

I just shook my head fine go I said.

**Ewareds P.O.V**

Bella and I looked at each other. this isnt safe for you I said.

Jaspers told me a hunderd times,

Why dont you listen?

He loves me back she said stobborn as ever.

If he did he would do whats right for you Bella I said.

HE IS she snarked. he wouldnt kiss me if he thoght is was dageous she said

Ready Bella? Asked Jasper Yes I am she said.

She glared at me as they left.

Okay so Bella and me didnt really get along but what head I learned about myself in the past few weeks? I was in love with Bella.

**BACK TO ALICE**

God that Jasper is stubborn! I thought.

So Is bella Edward said aloud.

Stop reading my mind I joked.

Its part of loveing someone I geuss he said

I know If I was In his situaion I would react the same way.

Even If It was me? I asked

ONLY if it was you. he said

we leaned In and started to kiss.

I knew it said voice It was only a matter of time before someone found out We turned to see Rosalile by the door.

There Im done well you guys hope you liked it! ps chapter one some how got deleted sorry.


	9. Chapter  8

Chapter Eight: Bella

**yes i changed my pen name.**

We sat outside together just us two. we were walking. He held my hand. I always felt calm around him even if edward had steamed me off. AGAIN.

Why do you always make me feel calm? I asked.

You,ve asked me that before he said.

you didnt really answer me last time.

I contoral feelings he said. As well as sense what there feeling.

How old are you? I asked.

seventeen.

how long have you been seventeen?

A while he atmitted.

you know what am?

yes I said.

Say it.

what? I asked.

Say it aloud.

Vampire I said.

You must know I dont have the contorl of my adopted siblings.

Why? I asked.

you see he said we eat only animals. But its like only eating tofu its not enough. he said.

Im the last one to become what we call veggien.

Why? I repeated.

He looked at his watch. thats for another day he said. Iv got to get you home.

**Edwards p.o.v**

rose! I said. how could you two do this to your own brother? she said.

We didnt mean to I said.

Does he know?

yes said Alice.

We all knew you broke up we just didnt know why she said.

Now I understand.

Soon the others will too.

No! we said at the a same time

Yes she said.

Rose...

Stop she said. youv dont enough.

**BACK TO BELLA**

Jasper took me to the police station. where my dad was.

I saw carlile come out. dad? said Jasper.

Harry clearwater was killed. he said.

I saw my boyfriend and his dad ecchage a glance

so your comeing to baceball tomorrow? he asked.

sure I said.

I kissed him ugh he could always dazzle me.

**done kay im not sure about this one but i planed to write this out of order**

**r&r!**


	10. Chapter  9

Chapter nine: Edward I love her

**A\N: sorry every one! I made a mistake there I ment harry clearwater was killed like seths dad lol sorry trying to go by the book here thanks to neverendingimagaination for pointing that one out.**

He brought her to our game she Looked butiful... no I couldnt think like that this was Jaspers girl hi I said to her.

when did you deside to be nice to me? she snapped.

Arn't I always nice to you? I asked.

No your nice to me like half the time then the other half You can't seem to

be able to stand me.

Yeah well its the same with you he said.

Hi Bella said Alice Bella smiled. hi Alice she said.

Jasper put his arm around her as we got Ready to play.

We played for about and hour when Alice suddley yelled stop!

Every one turned to her what did you see? Asked Jasper.

She turned and we saw a group of three vampires coming our way.

there was a fight they tried to eat her she was in danger just as we feared.

_I knew it _Rosalie thought_. _I glared at her this was not the time I realized no one else hurd her. She looked at me.

_They were going to find out_ she thought.

I know I wispered. Edward said Jasper Take Bella And take her to her father tell him we broke up,

arnt you coming? she asked.

I cant he said.

I wont leave you she said.

thats what they expect Jasper said I cant come.

She hugged him I'll miss you she said.

Alice go with them Jasper ordered.

She smiled at him and hugged him be carful she said.

I let bella to the car. she got in and we drove to her house.

Ready? I asked.

Ready she sighed.

EDWARD GO AWAY! she shouted.

Bella hes sorry!

Tell him its over!

Bella? Charlies voice sounded I went up to her bed room to wait for her.

**BELLA**

What? I snapped.

what happened?

We broke up

I thought you liked him

I do so im leaveing I need some time to think.

I went in to my room and slamed the door.

I leaned against it I knew what i had to tell him.

Im going out side said Edward you okay?

I nodded.

He kissed me I was in pure shock when we let me go.

Sorry for the no update!

r&R


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Hay guys okay I was wondering do you want me to do new moon?**

** Please tell me if you do Okay?**

* * *

><p>I gasped Edward! I said.<p>

I'm sorry! he said.

''What was that for?''

''I love you Bella.''

I love Jasper!

There was Knock at my door ''Bella whats going on?'' Charlie asked.

''What do I say to him? I asked, I can't hurt him''.

''You just have to, he said I'll be outside in the truck''.

''Did he hurt you?''

''No!'' I said.

''Break up with you?''

''No!'' ''I broke up with him!''

'' Like I said before I thought you liked him?''

'' Look there is no one at home right now?''

'' i'll call her from the road'' I riplied.

''Look your not going to drive home now''

Well that arguement went on for awhile then I knew what I needed to tell him I gave him the speech My mom gave him when she left him. Then I salmmed the door behind me as I left him.

I got in the truck and Edward got in with me.

''Your upset why dont you let me drive?''

''I moved and said nothing to him. ''

''Look he said I'm sorry he said I was wrong to kiss you''.

'' Its Okay I said, Just please don't do it again''

''Your fathers gonna forgive you'' he said.

''Hes not You should have seen his face.''

When we got to the house Laurant was there Edward was ready to attack.

''Wait! said carlise, ''Hes here to warn us''. Lauraunt warned us about Vicotria.

Rosalise was stareing at Edward. Eyeing him. Jasper Came over and wraped his arms around me.

''Are you okay?'' he asked. Then Rosealie spoke up and said ''Hay Edward Alice saw you kiss Bella''.

''Why don't you tell them about how you Kissed Alice?'' Every one Looked at Edward with pure shock.

''Thats Why you two broke up?'' asked Emmett.

''Jasper was looking at me''

''I'm sorry Jaz'' Said Edward.

'' Bella loves you and no one else''. ''Though said Edward I cant read her mine but Iknow that she loves you.''

He kissed me. '' I Forgive you he said' ''and I love you Bella Jasper said.''

I'v had to fight our kind before not easy to kill said Jasper.

We''ll tear them upart said Emmett.

''I don't relish the thought of Killing another Vampire, even one like James'' said Carlisle.

''What if he kills us first?'' rosalie snapped.

''Bella said Jasper,'' Edward and I are taking you south with him''.

''No Jasper'' Said Edward, '' They know they you would never leave you alone''.

''I'll go with them we'll keep her safe Jasper''.

''Okay'' he said.

''No!'' I said, ''I'll be worried about you!''

Please?

''Alright'' I said then crying I turned and when with Edward.

Rosealie turned to Edward ''Just go she said, I can't look at you any more.''

**Edward p.o.v**

I sill love her and no one could stop me I would'nt kiss her again even thought I wanted that she didn't she wanted him and I was Jelous of him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N**

**Hi guys sp thanks to my new beta for this and to my new readers soory for the long overdue up date!**

''Hey mom, it's me." I said in to my cell phone. "Um… I'm not in Forks, but everything's alright. Call me as soon as you get this and don't go anywhere. Okay? Bye." I turned and watched Alice reach for Edward's hand up front.

When we pulled in to the hotel, I realized how worried that I was about Jasper.

"He's okay, Bella." Edward said and my head snapped up.

''Are you reading my mind?'' I asked startled.

'' I can tell by your facial expressions.'' He smiled and I scowled at him.

'' Edward?'' Alice called for him and we checked in to our hotel. We made it up to our room when Alice suddenly had a vision.

''What did you see?'' asked Edward.

''The tracker,'' She said in alarm, "he just changed course."

''Where would it take him, Alice?'' asked Edward.

''Mirrors," she answered in confusion, "a room full of mirrors."

''Jasper said that your visions weren't always certain.'' I stated.

''She sees the course that people are on while they are on it. When they change their mind, the visions change.'' he explained sliding a little too close to me.

''So, the course the tracker is on now will lead him to a ballet studio?'' I asked moving across the room.

They glanced at me in shock and confusion, ''You know this place?''

''I took lessons there as a kid and the studio looked just like that.''

''Was your school here in Phoenix?'' Edward asked.

''Yeah,'' I nodded as Edward's phone rang.

''Jasper, you OK?'' He asked. ''Okay, we'll check out and meet you outside.'' He hung up the phone and turned his attention to me. ''They're coming to Phoenix and Jasper's going to take you somewhere; just you and him.'' His expression suddenly turned serious. "I'll-he'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, Bella." He said leaning in to kiss me.

''NO!" I exclaimed.

He closed his eyes in defeat. ''I'm so sorry.'' He said and got up and left.

Just moments after he disappeared, my phone rang. It was from my mom's house, so I knew that it must be her.

''Mom?'' I asked answering the call. ''What are you doing home? I'm glad you got my message''.

I was shocked to find out that it was not my mother, it was James.

**Edward's p.o.v**

God, I almost kissed her again. What is wrong with me?

To reassure myself, I wrapped my arm around Alice and she took my hand.

''She'll be fine.'' she told me with a small smile and then got up to go back upstairs, only to find her gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**(Jasper's POV)**

**Hay guys thanks to my beta for editing this and for writing part of this.**

After finding out that Bella was at the ballet studio, we drove there as fast as we could. There was no chance that we could run there at vampire speed, being that we were in the busy city of Phoenix, so we were stuck taking Carlisle's Mercedes that they drove down here in. There we found Bella in the middle of a confrontation with James.

''Still stubborn, aren't we?'' James was saying, ''that's what makes you so special to Jasper. That's why he won't turn you. TELL HIM TO TURN YOU!''

I Jumped and tackled him on to the ground. I turned and made eye connect with Bella for a brief second and then was jumped from behind. Edward flew over and tackled him from behind as I went over to Bella.

''I'm so sorry, ''I said as I picked her up in my arms and prepared to jump for the window.

James grabbed my foot just as my feet left the ground and she was thrown to the ground and rolled into the glass from the mirror as I was thrown in to a wall. It was then that I smelled the blood and realized that after rolling in to the pile of glass, she must have cut herself up.

He began to approach her, but Edward jumped him, knocking him to the floor. They wrestled around for a second before James got the upper hand and kicked Edward clear across the room. He took his opening and flitted to Bella and lifted his hand to her mouth sinking his teeth into her flesh. She screamed a high pitched scream as his teeth pierced her skin, but Edward got her before he could continue to drink. The rest of us made it in to the building and fought him, trying to finish him off.

Alice ran up to Bella and kneeled by her side. ''Bella! Bella, it's okay!" I heard her say.

I managed to get the upper hand on James and had him trapped against the wall with my forearm against his throat. I sunk my teeth in to his neck and ripped out a chunk along with his ear.

I felt Carlisle grab my shoulder as I continuously attacked James, but I paid him no mind.

''Enough!'' He yelled, effectively gaining my attention. '' Remember who you are.'' He whispered softly.

''Bella needs you," Edward reminded me and I looked to where she was on the floor next to Alice.

''Carlisle!'' Alice's voice shouted before I could react, ''her blood."

I looked in between James and Bella, the Major in me worried that if I let him go that he would escape unpunished for what he did to my Bella.

''Your brothers will take care of him." Carlisle assured me, giving me what I needed to hear in order to back away and I raced to Bella's side.

"Alice, go help with James." I instructed her, not taking my eyes off Bella. I needed to make sure that he was destroyed and didn't have the slightest chance of escaping.

''She's loosening too much blood.'' Carlisle warned as he attempted to put pressure on her thigh where most of the blood was oozing from.

'' My hand is burning!'' Bella screamed. It was then that I took in the bite mark on her wrist.

''It's the venom,'' I said as I picked up her hand and held it in one of mine and tucked some hair out of her face.

If I let the venom continue to make its way through Bella, she would surely survive. She would be like me; a vampire. I don't have that guarantee if I decide to stop the change.

'' You have to make a choice or let the change happen." Carlisle pressed as he took Alice's belt and wrapped it around her femoral artery.

'' It's going to happen, Jasper. I've seen it!'' Alice said as she picked up Bella's head and laid it in her lap.

I put my head in my fee hand and sighed as an internal battle raged in my mind.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Alice." said Carlisle.

I looked down and saw that she was still bleeding. I gazed back up at Bella's face as she squeezed my hand as tight as she could. There was no way that I could risk losing her. She would want to live. I want her to live as well. I can't be without her.

"Carlisle, STOP." I said resigned and he looked up at me. "Let the venom spread! Just let it spread.''

"Are you sure?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Ok." He nodded once. "She needs more venom, though, or the change is going to take far longer than three days."

"Yes, I know." I said knowing what I must do. I wanted her to have my venom running through her and by doing this, I will have had my venom take over James's.

I leaned over her body and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear before leaning down and sinking my teeth in to her neck.

My instincts were running high, instructing me to save my mate and pushing the taste of her delicious blood out of my head as my mouth kept filling up with venom that I pushed into her neck.

I kept up the process until I heard Carlisle in the background telling me that it was enough, that the change should proceed at the right pace for it to be completed in the right amount of time. I sealed the bite mark and pulled back and placed a kiss on my Bella's forehead.

"Hey guys," Emmett interrupted. "The fire is spreading. We've got to get out of here before the humans notice it."

"You're right," Carlisle nodded. "Jasper, you get Bella out of here and into the car, Alice and I will be down in a minute. Edward and Emmett, you make sure make sure that the fire devours the rest of the building as to erase any evidence of what happened here. Then, I want you to meet us at the airport. From there, Jasper, you are going to drive with Bella back to Forks."

"Can you handle driving her alone?" Edward asked.

I snapped my attention to him and growled at him. I don't know what his deal has been regarding Bella lately, but it's going to stop.

"I've transformed thousands of people in to vampires, Edward. Don't insult me by saying that I wouldn't be able to take care of my own mate during the transformation. I'll be fine." I snapped as I scooped up Bella in to my arms.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward, who had the decency to at least show some remorse in his expression and emotions.

The four of us made our way out of the building and in to the car that was parked in the alley way next to the building. Alice threw the keys at Carlisle, who caught them, and hit the automatic unlock button.

Before climbing in to her seat, Alice opened the back up for me and I slid in to the back seat, holding Bella to my chest. The car doors all shut and Carlisle started the car and put it in reverse before slowly backing out of the alley and pulling out on to the street.

"What are we going to tell people back in Forks?" I asked.

"Alice, any ideas?" Carlisle prodded.

"Well, since Bella told Charlie that she was going to Phoenix, we can have someone drive her truck down here and crash it. I can look for an accident where there is a drunk driver that dies during the crash and we can stage it so that he hit Bella's truck and it exploded so that there is no way to tell who was driving. We just have to find a recently deceased female that has Bella's description and we can plant the body in the truck for when it explodes. I see that being an open and shut case and it working." She said.

"And the wolves?" I asked. "What do we tell them?"

"Well, we didn't break the treaty, so I don't see as to how they can blame us for this mess." Alice added.

"That is true, but what about somebody recognizing Bella in town?" I reminded them.

"Why don't we wait to discuss this until the rest of the family is with us? We will have a family meeting and see what they think." Carlisle suggested as we continued to drive to the airport where only hours ago we had landed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Epilogue  
><span>****(Edward POV)**

I could tell that it was hard for Jasper, who had to attend Bella's funeral while knowing very well that she was still alive.

They were now living far away from the small town of Forks. The new town that they moved to was similar as it was still a small, rainy town, but it was several states away.

Jasper and Bella saw no reason to wait to get married, so they decided to simply pretend to be older then they looked.

Victoria could never find us, even if she tried, nor did she have a reason to bother us again as Bella is now a vampire. We were all happy and all was well, except for one thing.

Alice and I sat in the living room together across from Bella and Jasper. The rest of the family stood off to the side, waiting for us to begin.

''We wanted to tell you the reason that Jasper and Alice broke up,'' I began before leaving the floor to Alice.

''I made a mistake." She admitted as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "A bad one. I cheated on Jasper with Edward, but every things okay now." She rushed out at the end. "He found Bella." She said smiling in her direction. "I'm sorry I hurt Jasper, though.'' She finished as she turned her gaze towards him.

''I made a mistake when I betrayed my brother." I admitted. "And I promise to never to do that again.'' I gave Bella a knowing glance and she nodded. Thankfully, nobody noticed.

''It's okay Edward, Alice'' said Carlisle from behind Bella and Jasper. ''It's over; we all forgive you." The others agreed right away. We could all now be happy together.

And that was that.

We had found another newborn vampire as well. She was a little girl who was about nine and she was young enough that she could pass for Jasper and Bella's daughter if they lied about when she was conceived.

She didn't remember anything about her former life, only that she had lived in an orphanage her whole life before a new lady had come to help out. Apparently she had been kind of scary to her.

One day she had taken the girl for a walk and that was all she could recall. She didn't even remember her own name.

As her new parents, Bella and Jasper decided that they would rename her Renesmee.

**(Jasper POV)**

I always thought I would have this moment with Alice, but soon she would have it Edward, and I was happier than I had had ever been.

I stood in the church with our small guest list that consisted of just our family. I was at the front waiting for Bella to walk down the aisle. Then the door slowly opened and out she came looking more beautiful than ever.

I had known her for such a short time, yet this moment was perfect. I knew we belong together; Bella, Renesmee and I. We would be together forever.

**I have a list of shout outs so here we go thank you too my 32 reviewers and all of you who favorited me. who I am not going to list cause I am tired. buta BIG BIG thank you.**

**and my 25 favorites.**

**Team-non Canon.**

**Silance too loud**

**Mrs. justin beeebir**

**heavelyangel34**

**Evaneline sibiligh**

**i won't even metion my flamer.**

**A friend.**

**skinny cat.**

**Darkflameinfernal.**

**A BIG BIG thank you too **

**Kougas older woman.**

**neverendingemagaionation1210 **

**for reveiwing on ALL of my chapters.**

**Bubbles 95**

**and finally my AH_mazeing Beta.**

**Xoxo BellaItalina oxoX.**

**We will be starting a new story together. and hoping you will sll cheak it out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hay Guys so I haven't updated this in a while so now that its DONE. I wanted to write a short note on this story as I was reading it. today. WOW I have improved as a writer.

When I was 14 I wanted to write a story on this site and this was at the height of my twilight obsession. I made The Twilight fandom look BAD as we are mocked so bad already! I'm not as obsessed as back when I wrote this. But I do like twilight I do spend time bashing it. But that's mostly cause I don't wanna look bad to my fellow potter heads and tributes!

I am now 17 and STILL writing for twilight Undisclosed desires with my Beta. Any ways that's just a Litte update. I wanna thank ALL of you who pointed out my MASSIVE amount of simple grammar mistakes. I used to be Alice Culllen 300. Then when I read hunger games and became hooked I changed it to this!

BYE!


End file.
